


Tóxico

by Ulkani194



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Basado en el final de Fnaf 6, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulkani194/pseuds/Ulkani194
Summary: Él sabía que no podía amarlo, no después de todo lo que hizo, aun así, le gustaba ese sentimiento 'tóxico'...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 2





	Tóxico

**Author's Note:**

> •Historia ubicada durante fnaf 6. 
> 
> •Shipp: William X Henry. 
> 
> •Los personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon.

** Tóxico. **

Con esa palabra describiría la relación, siempre se preguntaba porque seguía amándolo, pues quien seguiría teniendo un sentimiento de amor hacia alguien que destruyó a tu familia, a alguien que rompió tus sueños solo por celos. Solamente Henry Emily era capaz de sentir eso por su examigo, tal vez estaba mal, ese sentimiento era tóxico, pero definitivamente no podía evitarlo, debido a que él lo había apoyado en los momentos difíciles de su vida.

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema, si quería acabar con lo que inició o no, si lo hacía finalmente todos tendrían una vida de paz y esas almas podrían tener la eterna paz que merecen, pero si no, todos seguirán en pena, con sed de venganza hacia el hombre que los condeno, hacia el hombre que él amaba.

—Se que éstas ahí, Henry, sal de una vez, hazlo por las buenas, sabes como soy cuando no están de acuerdo con lo que digo— El dueño de esa voz lo seguía buscando desde que había finalizado el turno de Michael.

El escondite que había elegido no era muy convincente, debido a que este era debajo del escritorio de la Oficina, no sabía a dónde vas ir, tenía que esperar el momento exacto para salir y ponerle fin a todo. Pero para su mala suerte Afton no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y matarlo, para él Henry era un virus, un virus que necesitaba eliminar para seguir con sus planes.

—Padre, Molten cree haber visto a Cassette Man correr hacia el backstage, posiblemente se escondió ahí— ScrapBaby hacia notificación sobre el paradero del hombre naranja.

—Espero y no sea mentira, sabes que el único que puede hacerlo soy yo— Inmediatamente ScrapTrap se dirigió al backstage seguido de ScrapBaby, dándole la oportunidad a Henry de llevar a cabo su objetivo.

—Esto es por todo el daño que le hiciste a esos niños, incluso a mi— Henry había comenzado a romper los ductos de gas para luego hacer parecer que fuera un accidente e poder incendiar el lugar.

Todo ya estaba planeado, el problema era si llevarlo a cabo, Lefty en ese momento había terminado con lo que le pidió sus Padre, distraer al resto de los salvages para mantenerlos distraídos y así continuar con su labor.

—Padre, Todo está listo, es el fin— Charlie miraba a su Padre con melancolía, a ambos les dolía lo que estaba pasando, pues, aunque no sea posible de creer, Ella sabía de los sentimientos de su padre hacia William.

—Hija, gracias por todo, fuiste la mejor hija que pude tener, siempre apoyando a los demás incluso cuando estés indefensa— Agradeció Henry para luego darle un abrazo a su hija, el cual no duro mucho al verse interrumpidos por una molesta voz.

—¡Te lo advertí!, Henry Emily, ¡conmigo no se juega! —

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, pero tanto Padre como a Hija, ya no les importaba, por fin después de muchos años de sufrimiento, la paz volvería para todos, menos para ese hombre responsable de tantas muertes.

—Michael, déjame pasar, aun sigo siendo tu Padre, ¡obedece! — Exigió con autoridad el 'hombre robótico'

—Padre, ya basta, esto se acabó, vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes, y nosotros junto con mi hermana volveremos a tener paz— La voz de Michael se escucha con determinación

—¿Padre? — Lefty/Charlie veía con confusión a su progenitor, pues este se acercaba a la salida, justo donde estaban Michael y Scraptrap.

—¡Te dije que no! ¡Por primera vez escúchame! — El menor estaba hartó de detener a su Padre, hasta que la puerta la cual cuidaba fue abierta.

—Esta bien, Michael, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, así que si tú Padre tiene que decirme algo que lo haga ahora— Retó Henry al 'conejo' quien se podía notar en su mirada, ira contenida.

Mientras que las llamas se hacían presentes por todo el local, ambos examigos se miraban con indiferencia, sus hijos miraban con preocupación la escena, pues era la primera vez que se volvían a ver después de 30 años.

—¿Por qué debes ser el centro de atención en todo? ¿Acaso nunca te importo lo que sentía? Siempre estuve contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo?, sabías por lo que pasaba y aun así me hiciste a un lado.

Las palabras que decía Afton en cierto modo el llegaron a doler a Emily, tenía razón, William le había pedido su compresión después del accidente que hubo en el 83, uno de los hijos de Afton había muerto ahí, incluso el "culpable" se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

—Se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero eso no justifica tus acciones Afton, ¿Que ganabas con matar a mi hija? ¿Con matar a esos niños inocentes? —

Henry exigía una explicación y claro que la tendría.

—El mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando perdí a mi hijo, después de eso, todos se alejaron de mí, mi esposa, Elizabeth, Michael, especialmente tú— ScrapTrap se acercó aún más a Henry —Ahora dime, ¿Comprendes cómo me sentí? —

Cassette Man bajo la mirada, no valía la pena pelear ahora, pues las llamas estaban llegando hasta donde se encontraban, estas en pocos momentos ya estarían alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—Papi, ¿Dónde estás? No quiero morir, aún no, necesito terminar con lo que me pediste— Elizabeth/ScrapBaby, estaba aterrada, las llamas ya estaban alrededor de su cuerpo metálico, le dolía al ser un alma atrapada en ella.

—Si, comprendí tu dolor, y no voy a pedirte perdón, pues no sólo me lastimaste con matar a mi hija y destruir mi sueño, sino también por haber influenciado a tu hija a ser un humano despreciable como tú.

Luego de esto, ScrapTrap había tirado a Henry, hacia las llamas, Lefty y Michael no pudieron hacer nada, pues ellos también pasaban la misma situación, ahora todo el local estaba ardiendo como el infierno, haciendo que en el exterior tuvieran que llegar bomberos y paramédicos por si alguien estaba en el local.

—Fueron Buenos momentos William, debo admitirlo, extrañare eso— Decía Cassette Man, con la respiración agitada debido a humo del incendio.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero sabes que eso es todo lo contrario.

Las ambulancias y autos de policía se podían escuchar en el exterior del local, tratando de hacer algo al respecto, pero ya era tarde.

Los animatronicos estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego, las almas siendo liberadas era el momento que más esperaban, aunque lamentablemente no sería la última vez que verían a su asesinó.

—Nos vemos en el infierno Henry Emily— Mencionó ScrapTrap mientras soltaba a Henry.

—Espero que algún día, podamos tener una segunda oportunidad y esta vez me encargaré de que no sufras— Prometió Emily, luego de esto lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de dolor de su hija, de Michael, de Elizabeth...

De William.

** \------------ **

No entendía, ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño sueño otra vez? ¿Quiénes se suponen que eran esas personas? Les parecían familiares en cierto modo, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

Salió de su trance, cuando escucho la voz de su hija llamarle.

—¿Papi? ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Eh?, si claro Charlotte, todo está bien.

—Me alegró, Papá, ya nos está llamando para cenar, vine para que fuéramos juntos— Mencionó la menor con una cálida sonrisa

—Claro, vamos.

Cuando llegó al comedor, ahí se encontraba, el amor de su adolescencia y ahora esposo junto con el resto de sus hijos, los cuales estaban peleando como era típico de ellos

—¡Basta! Michael ¿Qué te hice para que me odies? — Se quejaba el niño menor de la familia

—Nada, solo me gusta hacerlo— Comentó el hijo mayor el tono divertido.

—Papi, ¿podemos mañana comprar helado para desayunar? — Preguntaba una niña rubia de ojos verdes.

—Solo si te portas bien, de lo contrario sabes que no hay helado por todo un mes— Respondió el mayor

La niña hizo un puchero, pero al ver a su "Mamá" Supo cómo convencer a su Padre.

—Papá, Papi no quiere darme helado de desayunar— Se quejó la menor.

Henry soltó una leve risa, definitivamente esas personas no se parecían en nada a las de su sueño o pesadilla.

—¿Qué es tan divertido señor Emily? — Mencionó con burla Afton.

Luego de eso, Henry recordó otra cosa, a su esposo provocando su propia muerte, ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de recuerdos? Si jamás los había vivido.

Pero esa era la verdad, esa era su verdadera familia, él no tenía una relación tóxica con William, jamás la tendría, pues él siempre le mostró su apoyo sin importar la situación.

Tal y como le prometió desde que se conocieron.


End file.
